darkknightpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Dent
'''Harvey Dent '''was a district attorney who is honored by Gotham City and is supported by many government officials and law enforcements - thus including Rachel Dawes, James Gordon and Batman. His occupation often led him responsible for putting down Gotham's most infamous and feared criminals and mobsters. However, he was ultimately captured by The Joker and when rescued by Batman, his half of his face was eventually caught on fire, disfiguring and scarring him. Saddened by the death of Rachel, The Joker corrupts him into driven insanity and to pursue those responsible for Rachel's death and his disfigurement. He does this but when he takes Gordon's family hostage, Batman is forced to let Dent die as he rescued Gordon and his family. In an attempt to resign, Batman takes responsibility for Dent's death, which led for strong memorial service from the city. Biography Early Life Harvey was born to Harry Dent, who was a cop, and an unnamed mother. He had a bad childhood due to being frequently abused by his father, who uses a coin to decide whether he will be beaten or not. Later on, his family was killed, causing to become an orphan. Harvey developed a deep hatred for corruption and became a district attorney later on in his life. The Dark Knight Harvey had recently won the election for Gotham City's new district attorney. Harvey Dent is pitted in the role of lead District Attorney for Gotham. Labeled as Gotham's "White Knight," Harvey has been working with Rachel Dawes as they attempt to purge Gotham's criminal underworld, attempting to restore order to the once proud city. Harvey also carries a double-sided coin with him as a lucky charm. During dinner one evening, Harvey is introduced to Rachel's friend, Bruce Wayne. As the discussion turns to the Batman, Harvey makes a passionate speech of how much he wants to help Gotham, and that the Batman most likely isn't going to want to keep doing the fight forever. These words impress Bruce, who agrees to throw Harvey a political fundraiser, promising that his friends will make sure that when the time comes, Harvey's re-election will be in the bag. Harvey Dent eventually meets with James Gordon. Though Harvey knows there are some corrupt cops in Gordon's special unit, he also suspects that Gordon has been working in secret with the Batman, and wants in on their plan. Gordon eventually decides to let Harvey in on their plan to seize the Mob's money...only to find that the Mob's accountant, a man named Lau, has taken the funds and secretly moved them to an undisclosed location. Harvey and Jim eventually contact Batman, who goes after Lau on Harvey's word that he'll be able to get him to 'talk.' Once Lau has been returned to Gotham (as to how, Harvey denies any knowledge to the press), Rachel Dawes handles the questioning of the accountant. Lau works out a deal in which he won't surrender the mob's money, but will tell who his clients are. Lau is held in Gordon's unit to eventually testify against the mob members, who total some 500+ people. All of them are brought into the courtroom, much to the surprise of the Mayor. The Mayor chastises Dent's move, but Dent explains the reasoning: The higher-level mobsters will make bail, but the middle-men won't, and they'll be the ones that will help in this situation. The Mayor is still cautious, cautioning Dent that this plan will make him a target now. A few days later, Harvey attends the fundraiser Bruce promised to throw, at the millionaire's swanky penthouse apartment in Gotham. Dent is a bit off-kilter at the session, and Bruce makes a few jokes at the expense of Harvey's campaign slogan, but Harvey is a bit more reassured when Bruce explains that Harvey really is the man who says what he means. Also at the function, Harvey manages to get Rachel alone, trying to get her to give an answer, if she will consider marrying him. Rachel claims she is still unsure, but before Harvey can ask more, he is subdued by Bruce (due to the Joker and some thugs that have come for Harvey). Harvey is hidden, and released after the Joker and his men have left. However, the attempt on Harvey's life was one of three attempts. Two other persons in on the case have been killed: Police Commissioner Loeb (due to a poisoned drink), and Judge Surillo (killed by an explosion in her car). It appears the case may be over, as the deaths of these two high-profile figures has some running scared. Dent surprises Gordon's unit when instead of hiding, he storms in, demanding that Lau testify as soon as possible. However, given the situation, Lau refuses, claiming that they can't protect him. A few days later, a public funeral is held for Commissioner Loeb. The Joker has threatened to kill the Mayor, and extra security is called out. However, the Joker and some men disguise themselves, and almost succeed, but instead, end up hitting Jim Gordon, eventually leaving him in critical condition. In the aftermath, Harvey encounters one of the shooters in an ambulance, chained to a stretcher. The man is disguised as a Gotham officer, but it is the name tag on the uniform that catches Dent's eye: Rachel Dawes. When Dent gets no additional information from the shooter, he hijacks the ambulance with the man inside, and drives to a hidden location. Once there, Harvey calls Rachel, explaining that she isn't safe. Rachel then tells Harvey she'll go to Bruce Wayne's penthouse to stay safe. Harvey then attends to the shooter, having tied him to a chair. Harvey uses a loaded gun, and his lucky coin, attempting to frighten the man to telling what he knows about the Joker. Harvey is suddenly stopped by Batman. Batman then explains that in order to stop the bloodshed, Harvey will hold a news conference the next day, and he will turn himself in. This decree upsets Harvey, who yells, "You can't give in!" as Batman walks away. The next day, Harvey holds a press conference. He attempts to reassure the public, but the people in the room appear to be in favor of Batman turning himself in. In a rather shocking turn of events, Harvey claims that he is the Batman, and is taken into custody. Harvey is taken to Gordon's special unit, where he is prepared to be taken to the County Jail. Rachel eventually meets Harvey, who explains that he is acting as bait to lure the Joker out of hiding, and that when he strikes, Batman will take him down. Rachel pleads with Harvey to reconsider, but Harvey kisses her, and gives her his lucky coin. As expected, Harvey's transport is interrupted by the Joker, an also as expected, Batman appears to apprehend the Joker. However, their wild card comes into play when Jim Gordon assists in apprehending the Joker...having faked his death to protect his family. In the aftermath, Harvey is taken away, but does not make it home. Instead, Harvey awakes, tied up in a room filled with oil barrels, and a wired phone. Harvey can hear Rachel on the other end, and is informed that there wouldn't be enough time to save them both, and that 'their friends' would decide who lives. Harvey attempts to free himself, but in the process, ends up spilling an oil drum, and falls to the floor, the left side of his face and body being covered in the substance. As he struggles to right himself, Batman bursts through the door. Thinking that Batman chose him over Rachel, Dent is shocked, and calls out Rachel's name as he is dragged from the building. Rachel then expresses her love for Dent, but in mid-sentence, the building she was tied in detonated, killing her. Batman is able to drag Dent outside before the building explodes. However, fire from the explosion ignites the ether on the left side of Dent's body, which causes fire to come upon him and he screams with Batman trying to medicate him - but to no avail. Dent is taken to the hospital, where he eventually wakes up, to find his lucky coin on a beside table. Seeing one side clean, he assumes that Rachel survived. Upon turning the coin over, and seeing the other side scarred, Harvey cries out, and rips off the medical bandages on the left side of his face, revealing his scarred, disfigured side of his face. Harvey refuses any further medical treatments, choosing to remain in intense pain due to his mourn over Rachel. Jim Gordon goes to talk to Harvey, to find out more information about who took Harvey and Rachel. However, Harvey deep down harbors a grudge against Gordon, thinking that because Gordon refused to take care of corrupt officers in his unit, this is the reason for Rachel's death. Gordon claims he's sorry, but Harvey simply responds, "No. No you're not...not yet." Some time afterward, Harvey awakes to find the Joker, in a nurse outfit, at his bedside. Harvey attempts to attack the clown, but is restrained to his bed. Harvey blames The Joker for what happened to him and Rachel, but the Joker claims that he's innocent: he was locked up in Gordon's police unit, so he couldn't have rigged the explosives. The Joker then attempts to play a mind game on Harvey, claiming that chaos is a fair and just way to expound justice. The Joker then tells Harvey this, by placing a gun in his hand, and allowing him to kill him. Harvey, however, relies on his coin to decide: he tells The Joker that if the coin lands on the clean side, he is spared and if the coin lands on the scarred side, he dies. The coin comes up clean, and the Joker's life is spared. Harvey is then let free, and heads off to seek retribution for his pain as The Joker detonates the bomb inside the hospital. Harvey first tracks down Detective Wuertz. Wuertz claims he doesn't know who picked up Rachel, but assumes it must have been one of Salvatore Maroni's henchmen. Harvey passes judgement on Wuertz with his coin, and when the coin lands on the scarred side, he shoots Wuertz once, ending him for good. Harvey next sneaks into Salvatore Maroni's car, questioning him as well. Maroni explains to Harvey that Rachel's driver was Detective Anna Ramirez. Harvey then flips his coin twice. The first for Maroni: who turns up clean. The second for Maroni's driver: which turns up scarred. Harvey buckles in his seatbelt and then shoots the vehicle's driver in the back of his head, killing him and causing the vehicle to flip over. Harvey next goes to Ramirez, who tricks Gordon's wife into taking herself and her kids to a safe location. Ramirez pleads that she didn't know what was going to happen, and due to her mother's hospital bills, she went along with the scheme. However, her pleading falls on deaf ears as Harvey flips his coin. It lands clean-side up, and he spares Ramirez's life, but knocks her out, before heading to the location. Once there, he holds Jim Gordon's kids and wife at gunpoint, before calling Jim. Jim eventually arrives at the location, where Harvey explains that he is planning to punish Gordon for his failure to stand up to corruption, which presumably led to Rachel's death. Noting how Gordon reacts as he points the gun at the various family members, Harvey, pulls aside Gordon's son, intent on killing him. "Then, you can tell me you're sorry," says Harvey. Batman shows up, hoping to reason with Harvey. Harvey reasons that this is not about what he wants, but about what is 'fair,' claiming the world is cruel, and fate is always just a game of chance. Batman explains that it wasn't chance that Rachel was killed: all of them chose to go ahead with the plan. Batman then claims Dent should point the gun at those responsible. Dent then decides to do so, starting with Batman. his coin flips to the scarred side, and he shoots Batman in the abdomen, who falls to the ground. Dent then flips the coin for himself, and it comes up clean. When it comes to Gordon's turn, Dent is still intent on shooting Gordon's son. Gordon pleads again, claiming that Rachel's death was his fault, and to punish him instead of his son. Dent explains that his son's death will be punishment enough. However, before the coin flip is completed, Batman, tackles Dent, knocking him over the side of the building. The coin's side would've have spared the boy. Batman manages to save Gordon's son, but Harvey appears to have died. Batman and Gordon talks about Dent in effort to take responsibility for his death and for what Harvey had done (murdering criminals and cops), as he turns over the scarred side of Harvey's face to his unscarred, clean side out of respect. Gordon reluctantly agrees, letting Batman escape as he orders the police who had recently arrived at the scene invade the building and pursue the costume vigilante. In the aftermath, Harvey's plans to convict the mob will fall apart if word gets out about what he did. As Harvey could be seen as a deranged killer, the mob could use this as a way to declare him incompetent. Harvey is buried, considered a hero, as a way to give the people of Gotham hope. Category:The Dark Knight Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Heroes